1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cab (cabin) mounting apparatus, and more particularly, to a cab mounting apparatus which has a simple structure and light weight while significantly increasing performance of absorbing vibrations entering a cabin due to enhancement in a strength of an input point of a back complete member against repeated road loads.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a cabin forming a driver's compartment of a truck is coupled to a chassis frame by means of a mounting structure for absorbing and damping vibrations continuously transferred due to road loads.
Such a cabin absorbing apparatus is also referred to as a cab mounting apparatus. The cab mounting apparatus includes an air suspension having an excellent vibration absorbing and damping force and a plurality of brackets for coupling the air suspension, and generally has a construction associated with a locker mechanism for opening and closing a hinge of the cabin.
However, the cab mounting structure generally including a cabin, an air suspension, and a locker is basically vulnerable.
As an example, FIG. 6 shows a structure where a back complete member 2 formed a rear wall of a cabin 1 and an air suspension 3 is coupled to back complete member 2 together with a locker 4 with a moment distance La for applying a bending force existing therebetween.
However, in the construction, while air suspension 3 performs an absorption function so that various loads applied downward during a driving operation of a truck cannot be directly transferred to cabin 1, locker 4 cannot but intensively receive a load applied from cabin 1.
The cab mounting structure should be reinforced separately by considering an influence of loads.
As such a reinforcing structure, a load Fa applied from cabin 1 is dispersed by using locker 4 having a six point support structure and a striker 5 operated in conjunction of a latch 6, and durability against bending of cabin 1 to which a moment Ma due to moment distance La is applied is strengthened by adding a rotation preventing/reinforcing panel 8 to an inner side of a rear seal member 7.
In particular, due to the reinforcing structure using rotation preventing/reinforcing panel 8 as mentioned above, the cab mounting structure can provide an advantage more desirable for dispersion of loads and bending strengths.
However, even in this case, the number of parts is increased due to the six point support structure of locker 4 and rotation preventing/reinforcing panel 8 and a performance enhancing effect is weak as compared to an increase in the number of parts. In addition, in particular, in a structure where moment distance La causing bending of cabin 1 is approximately 105 mm which is large, a durability reinforcing effect against bending of cabin 1 cannot but be severely insufficient.
Accordingly, the cab mounting structure having a reinforcing structure using the six point support structure of locker 4 and rotation preventing/reinforcing panel 8 cannot but have a very mere performance enhancing effect, as compared to the increase in the number of parts and the complexity of the construction.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.